This invention relates generally to a combination boat and automobile luggage carrier and a method for its manufacture, and more specifically to a combination boat and automobile luggage carrier in which the seats are adaptable for use as a mounting rack on the automobile roof. The invention further relates to a combination boat and automobile carrier in which the length of the boat can be expanded.
Further, this invention relates generally to a combination boat and luggage carrier and a method for its manufacture, and more particularly to a preferred combination boat and luggage carrier suitable for providing conveniently accessible and easily mounted accessories and parts integral to said carrier.
For the camper, hiker, fisherman, or the like it is often necessary or desirable to transport a boat on the top of an automobile from home to the point of use. Further, it is often desirable on such excursions to have additional storage space for luggage beyond that which is available within the automobile itself. One convenient solution to both of these problems is a combination boat and automobile luggage carrier. Such combinations have existed, and are exemplified, for example, by the combination disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,139. The combination boat and luggage carriers that have been available, however, have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, some of the combinations have not been easy to transport on an automobile roof. Often, a considerable amount of the available storage capacity is used up by the need to stow the boat's seats, or by the presence of fixed seats within the storage compartment. Still further, the available boats which fold up to form an automobile luggage carrier have often been too limited in size to accommodate the full party.
Moreover, the available combination boat and luggage carriers are considerably limited in terms of providing variegated uses and accessories when functioning as a boat, as well as a luggage carrier.
A need therefore existed for an improved combination boat and automobile luggage carrier which would overcome the difficulties and shortcomings of the heretofore available models.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved combination boat and automobile luggage carrier.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for fabricating an improved combination boat and automobile luggage carrier.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination boat and automobile luggage carrier having seats which are adaptable as an automobile rooftop rack.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved combination boat and automobile luggage carrier wherein the seats are used both to lock the boat portions together and to mount the luggage carrier on an automobile roof.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a preferred improved combination boat and luggage carrier suitable for providing variegated uses and conveniently accessible accessories as integral parts of said improved combination boat and luggage carrier including a plurality of storage or cooler compartments with removable storage panels, as well as a plurality of removable seats wherein at least one of said removable seats is capable of being converted into a tackle tray.
It is yet a more particular object of the present invention to provide a preferred improved combination boat and luggage carrier suitable for providing variegated uses embodied in easily and conveniently accessible accessories integral to said carrier including at least one movable seat; a plurality of socket openings, each socket opening suitable for accommodating therein at least one oar and latch combination; at least one motor mount portion and tie down combination; at least one aperture suitable for sturdily accommodating at least one sailmast; a plurality of integral handles therearound said boat and luggage carrier combination capable for accommodating therein a plurality of bracket means for mounting a plurality of canopy leg members in the unfolded boat position and a plurality of clamp members for mounting onto a conventional vehicle rack in the folded luggage carrier position; a plurality of wheel mounting members; and at least one assembly blade member means for removably latching at least two main portions of said boat and luggage carrier combination of the present invention.